I Love You
by Baby Himme
Summary: Aku akan tetap mencintaimu nunna. Bagaimana pun keadaanmu -Chen- ChenMin/GS/Just a ficlet/RnR please..


**Author : Baby Himme**

**Title : I Love You  
**

**Cast : ChenMin (Chen and Xiumin) and other  
**

**Genre : Romance, drama  
**

**Lenght : Ficlet  
**

**Warning! : Gender Switch, typo(s), judul ama cerita gak sesuai, dll -_-  
**

**Summary : Aku akan tetap mencintaimu nunna. Tidak perduli keadaanmu. -Chen-  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**This is genderswitch fanfict  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Don't like Don't read  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**I told you before  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Baby Himme  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Happy reading  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

Bau obat,hal itu yang akan pertama kali terlintas saat memasuki ruangan serba putih itu. Beberapa tangkai bunga tulip putih yang sudah layu menghiasi vas didekat jendela. Seorang yeoja berpipi besar yang diyakini pasti penghuni kamar itu kini tengah duduk diatas tempat tidurnya dan membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal. Kim Minseok,itu adalah nama yang tertera didepan tempat tidur yeoja itu. Yeoja itu menghela nafas panjang dan mengalihkan pandangnnya keluar jendela. Butiran-butiran salju yang terus saja turun dengan lebat saat mendekati natal.

"Sudah empat hari kau tidak datang,kau kemana Jongdae."

"Onnie,.." Subuah panggilan,membuyarkan lamunan Minseok. Dia menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya.

"Kyungsoo.." Seorang yeoja bermata bulat masuk kedalam dan tersenyum manis pada Minseok. Kyungsoo berjalan kearah vas bunga dan mengganti bunga tulip yang sudah layu dengan mawar yang dibawanya. "Kau tidak bersama Jongin?"

"Dia sedang membeli minum Onnie."

"Bagaimana kabar Appa dan Ummamu?'

"Mereka baik-baik saja,entah kapan mereka pulang. Onnie,Kibum Onnie akan melahirkan dalam waktu dekat ini."

"Kibum Onnie.." Menyadari perubahan raut wajah Minseok,Kyungsoo langsung menyadari kesalahan fatal yang dibuatnya.

"Onnie,Jongmyun Oppa dan Yixing Jiejie akan menikah." Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan dan tersenum manis.

"Benarkah? Lalu kau dan Jongin?"

"Onnie,jangan mengodaku. Jongin masih sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Kami belum memikirkan tentang itu." Kyungsoo tersenyum malu dan berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Minseok hanya tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. "Onnie,kenapa kau melamun."

"Aniya,tidak apa-apa."

"Onnie,percayalah akan ada pendonor jantung untukmu. Jangan pernah berhenti berharap Onnie,aku dan Jongin selalu berdoa untukmu."

"Gomawo Kyungsoo."

"Onnie,aku harus pergi. Perkerjaan dikantor sebentar lagi akan membunuhku. Aku heran Jinki Oppa masih sehat sampai hari ini dengan pekerjaan yang menimbunnya. Aku sekertarisnya saja pusing."

"Kyungsoo,hwaiting.."

"Nado Onnie,kau juga hwaiting."

"Ne,pulanglah. Jongin-mu mungkin sudah lupa jalan menuju kamarku."

"Entahlah monyet pabbo itu kemana. Aku pulang dulu Onnie,anyeong."

Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya dan keluar dari rungan Minseok. Minseok kembali menatap keluar jendela,dia masih memikirkan satu orang,dia masih memikirkan Jongdae. Lamunan Minseok kembali terpotong saat Jonghyun adiknya masuk kedalam kamarnya. Penampilannya sedikit berantakan,dilihat dari raut wajahnya Minseok yakin namdongsaengnya itu sedang punya masalah.

"Jonghyun,gwencana?"

"Ani Nunna,aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja."

"Ada masalah apa?"

"Appa dan Umma,bertengkar lagi Nunna. Dan aku sedang ada masalah dengan Jino."

"Bukankah Appa dan Umma bertengkar itu sudah biasa."

"Ne,tapi kali ini Umma kembali kerumah halmonie."

"Lalu Appa?"

"Appa sudah tidak pulang sejak dua hari yang lalu."

"Jino?"

"Nunna,apa yang harus kulakukan. Jino meminta mengakhiri hubungan kami."

"Benarkah,lalu kau sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Dia sama sekali tidak mau menemuiku. Nunna,apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Biarkanlah Jino tenang dulu,setelah itu baru kau temui dia."

"Nunna,ahh harusnya aku tidak membicarakannya denganmu Nunna. Lupakan saja,jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Jagalah kesehatanmu baik-baik,aku akan kembali lagi nanti. Masalah ini biar aku yang mengatasinya."

"Jonghyun-ah.."

"Ne Nunna?"

"Mianhe,harusnya aku sebagai anak tertua yang mengatasi keadaan dirumah."

"Nunna,jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Kau akan segera kembali kerumah."

"Nde,"

"Nunna,dua minggu lagi natal. Pastikan kau sudah sehat dan sudah kembali kerumah."

"Nde,tentu saja."

Jonghyun menutup pintu ruangan Minseok perlahan dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Minseok yang kembali melamun. Minseok kembali menatap keluar jendela,butiran-butiran salju membuat kaca ruangannya sedikit buram.

"Aku tidak suka bunga mawar. Aku suka bunga Tulip yang kau bawa Jongdae."

"Menungguku?" Sebuah suara membuat Minseok membalikkan tubuhnya betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat orang yang ditunggu-tunggu selama ini ada diambang pintu. "Nunna,gwencana?"

"Jongdae?"

"Nde,hei siapa yang meletakan bunga mawar disini." Jongdae mengambil bunga mawar itu dan meletakannya dikeranjang sampah. Dia menggantinya dengan bunga Tulip putih yang dibawanya. "Sudah. Kenapa kau ada didekat jendela Nunna. Tidak taukah kau bahwa cuaca sedang dingin. Kembali ketempat tidurmu."

"Dasar cerewet." Minseok kembali ketempat tidurnya dengan senyum kecil menghiasi wajahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Minseok dengan tiba-tiba menjitak kepala Jongdae cukup keras. "Nunna,appoyo."

"Kau berani bertanya keadaanku setelah empat hari tidak datang."

"Hanya karena itu kau marah."

"Beraninya kau…"

"Aigho Nunna,jangan marah. Aku minta maaf karena empat hari ini tidak datang. Sekarang ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu. Dengarkan baik-baik ne,karena aku tidak akan mengulainya dua kali." Jongdae berlutut disamping tempat tidur Minseok dan menggengam dua tangan Minseok. "Nunna,aku tau perbedaan umur kita sedikit jauh,baik jauh. Mungkin bagimu aku hanya anak kecil yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Tapi Nunna,aku ingin kau tau betapa aku mencintaimu. Betapa aku sangat menyayangimu. Aku tidak perduli pada apapun Nunna,selama kau mau terus berada disisiku. Jadi Kim Minseok maukah kau mendampingi seorang Kim Jongdae selamanya. Hingga maut yang memisahkan kita berdua?" Minseok mengukir senyuman kecil melihat kearah Jongdae yang masih berlutut dilantai. Namun senyumnya tiba-tiba pudar dan Minseok menarik tangannya dari genggaman Jongdae.

"Jongdae,Aku juga sangat mencintaimu. Kunde…" Jongdae berdiri dan langsung menarik Minseok kedalam pelukannya.

"Kalau alasanmu karena jantungmu Nunna. Jangan katakan,aku tidak akan perduli. Kalaupun bisa kita berbagi jantungku,akan kulakukan. Hidup dengan satu jantung untuk kita berdua,aku tidak perduli alasan konyolmu itu."

"Kunde Jongdae…"

"Aku tidak perduli Nunna,aku mencintaimu."

"Nado Jongdae,nado saranghae."

"Jadi?"

"Aku mau jadi istrimu."

"Jinja Nunna?"

"Ne,aku akan terus hidup dengan jantungmu. Saat jantungku tidak berdetak lagi. Kau akan membantunya berdetak dengan jantungmukan."

"Apapun akan kulakukan untukmu Nunna."

"Nunna,Appa bilang padaku kita bisa menikah secepatnya."

"Andweyo,aku saja belum keluar dari rumah sakit dan kau sudah membicarakan tentang pernikahan. Kau bahkan belum melamarku dihadapan orang tuaku."

"Akan kulakukan nanti."

"Dasar…"

"Nunna,aku ingin memberikanmu hadiah."

"Apa itu?"

"Tutup matamu." Minseok menuruti Jongdae dan muntup kedua matanya. Jongdae meletakan sebuah amplop diatas tangan Minseok. "Bukalah matamu Nunna."

"Ige mwoya?"

"Bukalah." Minseok membuka amplop berwarna cokelat itu dan membaca deretan huruf yang ada didalamnya. Matanya tiba-tiba berkaca-kaca melihat surat itu.

"Jongdae…"

"Kau mendapatkannya Nunna. Kau akan segera sembuh." Minseok mulai menitihkan air matanya dan yang dilakukan Jongdae adalah menarik Minseok kedalam pelukannya. "Kau akan segera sembuh Nunna. Kau mendapatkan jantung baru."

* * *

(23 Desember 2012)

Sepasang namja dan yeoja terlihat sedang bejalan disebuah komplek perbelanjaan. Mereka berdua mambawa beberapa kantong belanjaan ditangan mereka.

"Aku ingin baju itu Jongdae."

"Kunde chagy,kau terlihat gemuk memakainya. Bagaimana dengan yang satunya."

"Beraninya kau mengatakan aku gemuk. Aku tidak mau menikah tanpa baju itu."

"Nunna,jangan begitu. Baiklah kita ambil yang itu. Besok kita akan kembali ketoko itu."

"Mwo,besok. Kau mau baju itu diambil orang lain."

"Sudah sore Nunna. Kibum Nunna pasti sudah menunggu."

"Aku tidak akan bergerak tanpa baju itu."

"Baiklah-baiklah kita kembali kajja."

"Kyaa,Jongdae kau yang terbaik."

"Sebenarnya siapa yang lebih tua diantara kita."

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aniya.."

"Yaa Jongdae kembali.."

_FIN_

* * *

**Review please ^^  
**


End file.
